It is what it is
by Fanouille
Summary: One-shot autour de la plus belle scène de la série, où quand Sherlock sait quoi faire quand le monde de John s'effondre. Léger Johnlock. GROS SPOIL S4 !


Un petit one-shot accouché en une heure autour de cette fameuse scène du Hug. La saison 4 a peut être ses défauts, mais elle nous aura au moins donné une scène magnifique...

* * *

John ne put se contenir davantage. Il n'avait pas voulu craquer ainsi, devant Sherlock, mais, à vrai dire, il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Il en avait oublié jusqu'à la présence de Sherlock, sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Il ne voyait que Mary, devant lui, alors qu'il lui avouait ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, ce qu'il se reprochait depuis des jours et des semaines, il voulait prouver à Mary qu'il n'était _pas_ cet homme parfait, si droit, qu'elle s'imaginait. Dieu que c'était douloureux. Elle lui manquait. Terriblement.

Il fût ramené à la réalité par une main qui se posa sur sa nuque. Sherlock, qui abhorrait tout contact physique, s'était levé pour soutenir son ami.

« Ca va aller. » lui dit Sherlock, d'une voix douce.

« Non, ça ne va pas aller. » répondit John, en larmes.

« Non, mais _it is what it is_. »

John se laissa aller, se permit de pleurer, chose qu'il s'était refusé toute sa vie. Il pleura pour sa femme assassinée, il pleura pour sa fille qu'il délaissait, il pleura pour son ami qu'il avait blessé au plus haut point en lui reprochant la mort de Mary, il pleura pour lui-même, sa culpabilité, sa solitude. Les bras de Sherlock autour de lui étaient en ce moment précis son repère, un rempart face au monde.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent là. John devait s'avouer que, malgré sa détresse et sa tristesse, il était heureux d'avoir son meilleur ami avec lui, de pouvoir compter sur son soutien indéfectible. Il ne ressentait aucune gêne d'être embrassé ainsi par son ami.

Le bruit provenant de l'étage inférieur, probablement Mrs Hudson qui rentrait des courses, les fit revenir à la réalité. John s'essuya les yeux et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son ami. Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil et se prit le visage dans les mains en soupirant.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il osa lever les yeux vers son ami et fût étonné de voir Sherlock le fixer avec un regard doux et une expression pleine d'une compassion qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée.

« Désolé ? De quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« De tant de choses. » répondit John avec un soupir. « D'avoir craqué, comme ça. De t'avoir reproché sa…-il s'éclaircit la gorge- ce qu'il s'est passé. De t'avoir laissé tomber. De t'avoir mis dans un tel état à la morgue… »

Plus il égrainait ses fautes, plus il sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Il fixait la cheminée, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son ami il avait peur d'y trouver des reproches, ceux-là même qu'il énonçait.

« Quand je pense comment je t'ai traité…Tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour nous trois… »

« Tu n'as _pas_ à t'excuser. Ne t'excuse pas. _Jamais_. » Sherlock s'était rapproché de lui, considérablement, et le fixait intensément.

« Sherlock ? »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de t'excuser quand tu as fait plus pour moi que je n'osais jamais imaginer. J'ai toujours été seul dans ma vie, les seules personnes que je connaissais me prenaient pour un cinglé ou m'évitaient royalement. Mes seules distractions, c'était mes enquêtes. Je ne vivais que pour ça. Puis tu es arrivé. Tout a été différent. Ce que j'ai dit à ton mariage, je le pense toujours. Tu m'as sauvé. Tant de fois. Et de tant de manières différentes. »

John sentit son cœur s'emballer Il ne méritait pas une amitié aussi inconditionnelle. Il avait été le pire des abrutis avec Sherlock, et ce dernier restait auprès de lui malgré tout. Il se sentit indigne et honteux.

« Je…je vais rentrer, Sherlock… »

Il fit mine de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici avec toute sa culpabilité. Mais il fut arrêté dans sa lancée par la main de Sherlock sur son épaule, qui le fit se retourner.

« John… » laissa échapper Sherlock, avec une expression attristée. Sa main se posa doucement sur la joue de John. Ce dernier ferma les yeux à ce contact. La main de son ami était fraîche.

« Tu as un fardeau assez lourd à porter pour en rajouter d'autres, John. » lui dit Sherlock doucement, son regard accroché à celui de John, comme pour le maintenir entier. Par ce regard, il lui faisait comprendre son pardon, son soutien, sa tristesse partagée. John réalisa que Sherlock le comprenait mieux que personne, mieux que Mary elle-même peut être.

« Merci, Sherlock. Merci d'être là, pour moi, avec moi. »

Sherlock lui fit un léger sourire et apposa un léger baiser sur le front de John. « C'est toi et moi contre le reste du monde, John. Toujours.»


End file.
